Smile
by WarDimsHopeForPasta
Summary: Romano forgot how to Smile, Antonio forgot how to love. When Romano is kidnapped, and Antonio is his master - will they remember what they have forgotten? Or will they discover the cruel reality that was hidden away from their view? Updates (mostly) regularly! (Rated T for now)
1. Chapter 1: Tomato 1

**This is the first fan fiction I've ever published! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

 _How do they keep smiling and saying it's fine when it's not?  
_ _"_ Smile _," they said.  
_ _I was always smiling and laughing in those pictures,  
_ _Now they are ashes,  
_ _Flying away in the wind,  
_ _Along with the rose coloured days of the past.  
_ _Help me.  
_ _I can not bear to smile ever again.  
_ _So I wore a mask that never showed what my heart wanted,  
_ _Could I always be like this?  
_ _Or should I take off this heavy concrete mask,  
_ _And tell the whole world who I am  
_ _No, that will be too dangerous._

 _Isn't it?"_

* * *

"You are worthless - you aren't even my brother!"

His stepsister fired these words at him.

That was when he came.

He grabbed the boy's wrists.

"Sister!"

"Romano?"

"Sister! SOMEONE? HELP ME!"

The dark shadow clamped Romano's mouth shut, as he screamed and kicked.

Then he pulled out a chloroform soaked cloth and wrapped it around Romano's nose.

Not before long, Romano's body slumped forward and was thrown hastily into a van, which quickly drove off.

"Wait! - Romano?"

His sister realised what she had done,

It was too late,

He was gone.

* * *

Eventually, Romano woke, surrounded in darkness, in a place where he did not know of.

The floor was cold, and when he felt around, there was only smooth metal, nothing else.

His stepsister's image - her mouth mouthing the words "You are worthless" echoed in his mind.

"Am I really that unimportant?"

The lights flashed on.

He was blinded for a second, as the blaring white light tore through his eyes.

In front of him stood a boy - not older than he was. The boy's eyes were blank and lifeless, however, the colour of honey.

"Follow me, don't try to escape," he said in a monotone. "Call me Feliciano."

He followed reluctantly, with fear rising to his throat.

Feliciano pointed to an elegant dining table, lavished with red flowers and candles, there were baskets full of tomatoes and plates of Paella and Pasta - with basil and garlic.

"Sit."

Confused, Romano sat on one of the chairs, at the furthest end.

Why was Feliciano treating him as a guest, instead of a prisoner?

"Because we will never serve our toy with foul food."

Exclaimed Feliciano - as if he had read Romano's mind.

"There are others coming - to Boss as well," Feliciano went on "don't expect there is only me."

Romano shuddered at the thought of more people who wanted to harm him but kept a straight face and nodded.

A few minutes later, just as Feliciano, a stream of people came in.

One of them sat opposite to him. He had messy brown hair and spoke something that was clearly not Italian.

When he caught Romano staring at him - he winked - and mouthed something Romano can not make out. His face was too cheerful it felt... unnatural.

When all the seats were full - Feliciano stood up and began speaking.

"Look what I have brought today, a new plaything for Boss."

"We shall welcome him into our family, even if that is through force!" he smirked, a smirk that made your guts shrivel up.

The meal was delicious, the Pasta sauce was creamy and the Paella was well cooked, Romano thought there was something extremely odd. He was being treated too well. These questions pestered his mind as Feliciano showed him his 'bedroom' or so he called it.

Romano noticed that the house - or rather - mansion, was covered in red, including the walls, ceiling and floor.

The bedroom was massive - with a personal bathroom and a walk in closet.

A king size bed in the middle of the room was draped in fine red silk, and elaborate designs of golden lions adorn the canopy.

His face remained blank - however on the inside, she wondered if this was a trap, making him loyal to those... Men. Did they really CARE for him?

However deep in his heart, he felt an emotion he has almost forgotten.

It was warm.

But it's gone again.

Feliciano broke the silence.

"Don't get too obsessed over the bed, go and take a warm bath and meet us downstairs"

He departed - humming quietly a sad tune.

Romano found a bottle in the shower named 'Shampoo for ultra sensitive curls', he wondered how those people knew he had a curl that was... special. Feliciano seems to have one - but he doubts it was like his own. The shampoo was coloured red, but smelt like oranges, a smell that brought Romano back to his childhood. He shook his head - pushing the memory back.

Later, when he went downstairs, he found them all seated around the dining table, with everyone sitting as they were in the evening. Romano glanced at the brown haired man, who was still wearing a huge grin on his face, he had deep green eyes which seemed to glitter regardless of the conditions. It also had a dangerous glint to it

"So, here we are" Feliciano began "Start introducing yourselves to our prize"

"Starting with me, I am Feliciano Vegas"

A blonde man with slick blond hair and crystal blue eyes interrupted with "Ich bin Ludwig Beilschmidt and my brother here is-"

"Ich bin Gilbert Beilschmidt!" a man with silver hair and blood red eyes exclaimed. "My little bird here is called Gilbird - he's fluffy, and you can come and pet him, but you have to ask the awesome me first!" He pointed to the tiny bird atop his head.

Romano wondered why he was here.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland, and it's a pleasure to meet you." Arthur interrupted. His eyebrows were in need of a trim, and his English accent was just as thick. The emerald eyes pierced into Romano's head.

"The Frog - I mean, Francis is not here today, he is extremely sick - ha! Serves him well!" Arthur finished off.

"Ah, don't be like that Arthur." The brown haired man who sat at the foremost end spoke. He smiled. "My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, you can also call me Boss! Welcome to the mansion, I cooked the food today! - how was it?"

Romano muttered a "Nice."

"What is your name?" Antonio asked.

"Romano is my name, Bastards."

"You'd better watch that mouth, boss might-" Feliciano abruptly stopped. "Now, enough talking today! Let's go to bed."

Everyone departed to their rooms, leaving Antonio and Feliciano alone in the dining hall.

"Now, Feli~ The Nordic brothers are coming tomorrow."

"Ok Boss."

Feliciano wondered why it was always him who had to stain his hands red. Why did that selfish man steal away his innocence? He hated the way that those huge Emerald eyes looked at him, he hated the smile on his handsome face, he hated...

"Feli~ Come on - you need sleep as well, right?" Antonio grabbed Feliciano and they departed into the unknown.

* * *

 **More to come later! Stay tuned and leave a review - I really want some feedback on how interesting it is!**


	2. Chapter 2: Churros 1

**AN: Longer update? I got two reviews last time! I am practically screaming. For Guest (I don't know who you are :P, thank you for pointing out my flaws, I like it that way ^-^ I changed a lot of chapter one after you made that review. Romano's gender kept changing because this story was originally written from a girl's position, but I lost interest, and changed it to Romano, due to him being amazing, so the editing I must of have done must be faulty. The other review, by my friend in real life, Shriya - AKA Estonia, thank you! France actually had dialogue, but he was a hard character to write, so I made him absent. :P I can send you the original script.**

 **(HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHRIYA!) (THIS UPDATE WAS A PRESENT!)**

 **"And I am beautiful, Estonia idiot." - Romano**

 **Anyway, thanks, enjoy and check out my new story when I publish it, it's called The Finnish Murders. My fanfictions are a bit OC.**  
 **PS: Tomatoes are fruits.**

* * *

 _Something within us makes us human,_  
 _And we need to find that thing before we turn into monsters,_  
 _I still haven't found it,_  
 _It's lost, like my innocence._

 _I smile like everything is fine,_  
 _But all the anger still boils,_  
 _Ready to be set free by the monster,_  
 _We call 'insanity'_  
 _Insanity is always there,_  
 _And fighting it with a smile,_  
 _Is the best I can do._  
 _I won't give in,_  
 _Even if the battle looks hopeless,_  
 _I am Antonio Fernandez Carriedo_  
 _And I must not give up._

* * *

The next morning, Antonio woke up - wondering if last night was a dream, a vivid one no less.

He crept to Romano's bedroom and glanced down at his sleeping figure. How he wanted to touch that cute pout, to stroke those eyebrows that were furrowed so tight! His hand reached forward...

Antonio slapped himself and blamed his old habits.

Instead, he went downstairs and was greeted with Feliciano cooking eggs.

"Breakfast huh?" Antonio muttered, rubbing away sleep from his eyes.

"Yes, I made extra for the Nordic brothers" Feliciano turned back to his cooking. "The tomatoes are in the fridge."

"Thank you Feli~" Antonio grinned while Feliciano did not even glance. "Remember to put in some special sauce - the grey bottle, Authur made it yesterday - so it should be fresh enough for Romano. Don't put it into the wrong plate!"

"Yes, Boss."

Antonio sat down in his usual seat, biting into his tomato.

"I'm bored Feli~ Can you wake up Romano?"

"Yes, I have already finished breakfast."

Feliciano climbed up to long winding stairs, turning sharply right and stood in front of Romano's room. He grasped the doorknob and turned it slowly.

"Go away you bastard!" a voice resounded from the room. "I am changing."

Shocked, Feliciano back away slowly and walked away, leaving Romano to himself.

A few minutes later, an angry Romano arrived downstairs, looking at the direction of the Spaniard.

"Why did you try to open the door this morning?" he asked.

"Oh, that wasn't me, tomato~"

"Don't call me that idiot."

"Sorry Romano~"

"Humph - Whatever" Romano tore his gaze away from Antonio.

When people started filing into the hall - there were five new strangers, four of which were blonde, the other had silver hair shot with strands of white.

Antonio smiled and stood up.

"Hola!" he widened his grin. "Today our Nordic brothers are joining us! They are staying for a while." Antonio gestured to Romano. "We have a new member in our family! His name is Roma~"

"-no" Romano finished him off. "My name is Romano, bastards. And who are you guys?"

A man with droopy blue eyes and blonde hair that defied gravity, began in an extremely loud voice.

"I AM MATHIAS, THE LEADER OF THE NORDIC BROTHERS. HERE IS TINO" he pointed to a sweet-faced blonde, who was carefully avoiding the glance of a tall and extremely intimidating man - who word square rimmed glasses.

"THIS IS BERWALD." Mathias gestured at the aforementioned man, as he let out a "Mm." before returning to his intense fascination with Tino's hair.

"No - don't, I don't like it, don't-" a teenaged boy with silvery locks that curled inwards hid his face.

"This is Emil!" Mathias proclaimed against Emil's will.

"I'm Lukas" whispered a man with a strange floating curl, his face was expressionless. "Big bro is annoying sometimes, a- he is calling me again."

Lukas reached for a hairpin in his hair, and after pressing a button somewhere, he started talking passionately to thin air.

"He's talking to his 'friends' again, maybe that troll. We can't see them, though." Emil explained.

"Even though I just pretend I don't see them for the sake of it." he muttered under his breath.

"Fusosososo~ Is that all? We are done, right?" Antonio interrupted. "Let's eat breakfast."

"About freaking time," Romano said a bit louder than he intended.

The eggs were perfectly cooked, as expected from Feliciano. Antonio laughed silently at the thought that he now had Romano. He wondered if he could cook just as well.

"So, you guys are the Nordic Brothers, why are you visiting?" Romano asked between mouthfuls, he had never tasted something as good.

"Well, we were bored, and all our pets have gone back to their families for a holiday trip," Tino replied, still avoiding Berwald's gaze.

"Pets? Go on a holiday?" Romano wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"He means our _adopted_ children," Mathias explained - wearing a Cheshire grin.

Romano frowned but did not speak again.

"Should I get out some Tomatoes?" asked Feliciano.

Antonio nodded, while Romano wanted to know how they knew his favourite fruit, it must be Antonio's favourite, that selfish man.

Feliciano returned with a basket full of said fruit.

"My favourite~ Gracias Feli~" The Spaniard muttered - confirming Antonio's suspicions.

Everyone reached for a piece of fruit, apart from Gilbert, who was preoccupied with feeding Gilbird with pieces of bread.

Breakfast was finished, and the Nordic Brothers had left for the garden.

"Ugh, I feel nauseous," Romano whimpered.

Feliciano immediately stood up and dragged Romano to his room, and Romao was too sick to do anything apart from swearing occasionally.

"Arthur Kirkland, let's go and talk."

Antonio stretched and dragged Arthur away as Feliciano had done with Romano.

"Ok, ok, Antonio, calm down." Arthur brushed Antonio off him walked beside him instead.

"It worked." The Spaniard started.

"Are you doubting my skills?" Arthur fired back.

"No, not at all, how is Alfred doing? I really want to see him again, it's been years."

"Then I'll get him tonight ad return tomorrow, how's that for a deal? Now go and make Romano _yours_." Arthur swiftly turned around and disappeared instantly.

* * *

 _The door opened,_  
 _a Spaniard entered._  
 _On the bed was Romano,_  
 _sleeping,_  
 _without a care._  
 _The Spaniard whispered his regrets,_  
 _as the burning metal,_  
 _fell upon the Italian's creamy skin._  
 _Smells of burning flesh,_  
 _filled the room,_  
 _as Romano was still,_  
 _under layers of the night,_  
 _too far to notice,_  
 _the cruel monster,_  
 _that lurked within his room._  
 _Caressing the Italian's face,_  
 _sighing, then closing the door without a sound,_  
 _the Spaniard was gone,_  
 _a broken Italian left,_  
 _to wake to scars on his arm._

* * *

 **That's it for now! A birthday present for Estonia ~ From Iceland.**

 **I wrote all this on the bus, and at school. Grammar school is tiring.**

 **Moi moi~**


End file.
